Forever to be loved
by Misami1213
Summary: Slaves are slaves and nobles are nobles. That were the rules to the Miyabigaoki city, but when Takumi meets Misaki would they break the law or go by the law and forever be alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi sorry for not updating my other story. I thought it wasn't as intresting... But here is another story thnxs for all your reviews!**

I do Not own Maid sama

Takumisa fanfiction!

Misaki-slave Takumi-noble

The Ayuzawa family cannot pay their taxes even though it costs $5, yes they were very poor. The father did everything he could for his 2 most wonderful daughters, and did not want to worry them, especially their oldest daughter, Misaki. One day as the mother was talking Misaki heard her talk to the bank and heard how much they also had to owe the bank. She was very surprised in how much they owed, $100, for their rent fees, and $300 needed to owe the bank. Misaki accidentally took one step further causing the floor to creek, her mother looked up the stairs and saw Misaki, she gasped.

"M...Misaki? Dear, did you hear me?" Her mom asked. Misaki just nodded. They both just stared at each other with sad and worried expressions, it seemed more than a minute to Miskai even though it's been 20 seconds. Her mom broke the silence, "Misaki, I'm sorry. I..we..." Stuttered Misaki's mom. "What's wrong mom?" "Dad and I couldn't pay the rent so the STAS (slave tortures and sellers) from Miyabigaoki city are going to take our house. Dad ran away with the debt on us yesterday and-"

"YESTERDAY!" Shouted Misaki. "Misaki calm down. I'm sorry, by tomorrow I want you-" suddenly Misaki's mom fainted. "MOM!" Misaki shouted while catching her. "Suzuna! Come down! It's mom!" Right when Miskai shouted Suzuna, her little sister, came running down stairs.

"MOM!" Suzuna said while lying her mom down on the bed. Misaki ran to get the phone and called the doctor, he was the only doctor from Seika village. When the doctor heard Miskai panic he told her to calm down and rushed over.

Few hours later the doctor came out, "I'm happy to tell you that she is perfectly fine, she just overworked herself. If she gets some rest she will be perfect by tomorrow!" Said Doctor. Hinata, and left. "Wait! Doctor. Hinata!" Miskai shouted. "What if she overwork herself again and still pushes herself?" "Then bad things could happen like illness and death, but your mom is a healthy person I'm sure she would be just fine!" He smiled and walked away.

The next day Suzuna made breakfast for Misaki and her mom. Misaki just cleaned the house since she didn't know how to cook, the last time she actually cooked was a year ago when she blew up the whole kitchen and almost burnt the house down to ashes.

Suzuna was just about done when Misaki finished cleaning. Her mom was patiently waiting in the room."Are you feeling better mom?" Asked the two girls while Suzuna was handing the tray to her mom. "I'm feeling great!" She replied with a smile, and the girls smiled back, but those smiles faded away when Miskai remembered what her mom said. 'The STAS from Miyabigaoki are going to take away our house. By tomorrow I want-' an that's how far Misaki remembered because her mom fainted.

While Suzuna and her mom was talking Misaki interrupted their mini conversation, "mom what was it that you want to tell me? Yesterday before you collapsed. Also, I told Suzuna what happened."

"Oh, yes...I see... Right now I want you and Suzuna to pack things, only simple things you can carry before the STAS come," I can come out of the house by my self I just want you two to be safe. Now hurry up and go."

"But-" Misaki tried to finish her sentence when her mom cut her off.

"No buts I want you to go and pack, same with you Suzuna." And her mom stopped talking and let them go out.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the late update! Gommen! I want to thank the people who reviewed This story and other stories! Thanks so much and have fun reading! **

Forever to be loved Slaves are slaves and nobles are nobles. What happens if their put together?

Takuxmisa

Misaki-slave Takumi-noble

Chapter 2Misaki went out of her mothers room, she sighed. "Would she really be alright?" Asked Suzuna. "I honestly don't know, but mom told us to and we can't disobey her orders," Misaki replied with another big sigh.

Suddenly a big banging came from the door two times. Misaki thought it was Doctor. Hinata, but to be safe she told Suzuna to hide.

Another big banging came from the door, Misaki slowly got a stick, as she came near the door and opened it slowly, a hand smashed the door open. Everything went fast before Misaki was able to do anything. Suddenly she felt a cloth covering her mouth and nose. She felt drowsy and everything went black.

-Misaki's POV-

What's this pounding in my head? Oh right I remember I need to tell Suzuna it's over. I open my eyes, I see many people. Many people of all ages, adults, seniors, kids, and toddlers. No one made a sound except for the toddlers and some kids crying while their moms were hushing them and patting them saying 'it's ok.'

Next to me I saw a women who was stroking her daughter's hair, "excuse me?" I asked tapping her shoulders, "do you by any chance know where we are going and why we are trapped in a cage?" I asked in my politest and smallest voice I could do. "You don't know? We were all from Seika village, who couldn't pay our rent so the soldiers from Miyabigaoki city are taking us to the auction... The STAS (slave takers and sellers) before we got taken they burned the houses from the north part of Seika, they blocked every door, window, and anything you can come out of." The women replied.

Misaki's house was in the north, "Suzuna, Mom." Tears started to fill her eyes and soon tears started dropping onto her knees. "Dear, it's ok. I'm sorry what happened. It's ok, they are in a stress free life up in heaven," she said while patting my back. It made me kinda better, since it felt like mom was patting me. I stayed strong though I quickly dried my tears off, "I'm sorry to trouble you. Thank you very much." I replied a few minutes later.

-Normal POV-

The horse stopped and when Misaki looked out it was beautiful, she never seen a village so clean! Kids started to cry more she looked over to her left and saw the soldiers putting chains on each people. Soon they put the chains on her wrists and pulled her out. Misaki fell while coming out. "IDIOT! WE WONT MAKE MONEY IF YOUR DIRTY! YOUR ALREADY FILTHY ENOUGH!" The guy shouted kicking Misaki. 'All these guys care about money. How stupid.' Misaki thought. She stood up and saw the women she sat next to. Since her daughter was still young they were both chained together. Misaki remembered their names, the women was Nadeshiko and her daughter was Tsubaki. They both helped her on the ride to Miyabigaoki. Misaki talked and played some hand games with Tsubaki, it seemed that Taubaki took a liking to her. When their dungeon looking cage stopped Tsubaki looked like she was about to cry.

"Usui. You should be grateful for your wealth! You have to see the slaves," Usui's brother, Gerald, said. "Who cares about wealth. All they do is bug you about saving some kind of stupid company." Usui said bluntly. Gerald got angry, which Usui really loved to see "fine I will show you how slaves are tortured and sold!" He said and started to drag him like a 3 year old who wanted a candy. "It's a big waste of my time, but at least I can slack off there where no one is going to bother me" he said and just tagged along even though he knew he still had to go no matter what.

-Usui's POV-

When Gerald wants something he ALWAYS has to get it. He still so immature. We rode past the the nice antique shops where many women shopped with their fiancées or husbands.

After 5 minutes we finally got to the slaves auction auditorium where many men and women with nice fancy tux and dresses sat. Next to them there was variety of food and a chocolate fountain. There were many fat men just pigging out on the fountain that the person that was holding the auction took it away, the man who holds the slave auction, name was Takada. He was one of the most famous person to hold a fancy slave auction.

Takada got everyone's attention,"ladies and gentlemen, what you have now been ready for is shortly about to start! Here are our items (slaves)"

I saw a girl, a girl with interesting amber brown eyes, but those eyes were filled with sorrow. She was number three, this was the first time I felt like helping someone. I wanted to take those sorrowful eyes and fill it with joy. I wanted to see her smile, a real smile, for me.


End file.
